Could we be more?
by Jessica-loves-Katherine
Summary: Callie and Arizona are 16.Everyone know's about Arizona's sexuality except for the one person she tell's everythin too. Callie has found herself looking at her best friend differently? Could she be gay? Are they best friends, or could they be more?
1. Chapter 1: Best friends?

Chapter 1 – Best friends?

**A/N: Okay so I love Grey's Anatomy and I love reading fan fiction where the two are teenagers so I thought I'd give it ago. In this story Callie, Arizona and most of their friends are 16 and in high school. Bit of background for you, Arizona and Callie have been best friends since they were in kindergarten, they also have their own separate friendships groups too, they sometimes all hang together but usually if they are together they are alone because they run in different circles.**

**I don't own Grey's =(**

"Calliope? Arizona's here!"

"Okay mom. Arizona! Get your butt up here!" Callie shouted down from her room.

She quickly sprung from her bed, racing to her full length mirror to scrutinize her appearance before her best friend made it to her room. One last quick look and she ran back to her bed quickly lying down, pretending to be just relaxing when actually she was nervous about seeing Arizona Robbins today.

Callie had always thought her best friend was pretty, beautiful even, but lately she'd seemed to be admiring her beauty from a completely different perspective. And it scared the crap out of her. I guess you could say it started around a two months ago when Arizona had finally caught up and turned 16, they had both started to act more 'grown up' for lack of a better word. And it didn't go unnoticed to the teenage Latina that the blonde was really growing in to her looks. She'd caught herself staring a number of times and had to consciously remind herself to breath every time Arizona smiled her way. _Oh those dimples._

Quickly pulling herself from her thoughts she tried to act casual, grabbing her biology textbook to make it look more authentic.

"Calliope Torres? Studying on a Saturday? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Arizona joked as she breezed into Callie's room before joining her on her queen sized bed.

"Funny aren't you?" Callie quipped. "I thought you were spending the day with Teddy and the others today." She was more than happy to spend time with the blonde but lately it seemed as though the blonde had been avoiding her and choosing to spend her Saturdays with her other friends.

"I was planning to." Arizona replied, at the crestfallen look she knew she shouldn't have said that.

"So what? I'm your last resort? Thanks." Hurt burning in her tone.

"Calliope you know that's not true at all." Arizona desperately wanted to explain why she hadn't been spending so much time with Callie but she couldn't, she didn't want her best friend to hate her.

"Is it? You've barely spoken to me since we went to Christina's house party a few weeks ago." Callie spat. That's when it hit the raven haired girl in the face. _That's the night we danced, close, very close, like grinding each other close. Fuck! She knows and she's disgusted._

"Of course it's not true! You're my best friend. I've just been busy." Arizona lied, she thought back to that night, how she had started to realise how much she liked dancing so closely to the blonde, closer than was considered friendly, she had tried to distance herself, to see if the feelings went away but now, sitting in the same room as the beautiful dark haired girl she realised they hadn't.

"To busy to spend time with me?" That hurt Callie more than she would like to admit, "We always make time for each other Arizona. Or at least I do."

"Look can we not fight? Please Calliope? I'm here now and I want to spend time with my best friend." Arizona pleaded.

"Whatever. You want to watch a movie or something?" Callie didn't want to fight either. She wanted to forget about the last few minutes, heck the few weeks and go back to the way things were before.

"Sure." Arizona smiled, she knew things weren't sorted but they could wait, she just wanted to hang out with Callie, she hated that things seemed awkward between them now. She hated that it was her fault; she had been the one avoiding the Latina. Callie only seemed to be mad about the fact that they hadn't spent time together. For just a second she let herself hope that maybe Callie had felt the sparks that she had that night that they had danced for hours, bodies rubbing against one another so deliciously.

Callie almost swooned at the dimpled smile Arizona threw at her but schooled her features to read nonchalance.

"How about sisterhood of the travelling pants?" Callie knew it was one of Arizona's favourites other than her beloved Disney movies. "We haven't watched that one in a while?"

And that's when Arizona knew that Callie was really mad at her she was just hurt, Callie only chose those types of films to make Arizona happy. Her friends caring thoughts touched her.

"I'd like that." She smiled adorably at the exotic teen, making her breath catch in her throat._ She's your best friend Callie get a grip. You like boys, hot boys. Specifically Mark. The guy you've been crushing on since the 5__th__ grade, ring a bell? And even if you were into girls Arizona isn't is she! But wait . . . she's never had a boyfriend. Ever! That has to mean something right?_

Callie stopped her thoughts from going too far, it would be crazy to contemplate that Arizona might feel a smidge of the confusing things she was feeling for the teen laying beside her, settling gin to watch the film.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

At the end of the movie, after all the friendship and mushy stuff that went down in the movie Arizona literally couldn't take it anymore, she turned to Callie intent on righting things between them. She couldn't risk losing her best friend

"Calliope?" Her voice came out an unintended whisper.

"Yeah?" Callie turned so that she was also on her side facing the blonde.

"You know I'm sorry right?" she reached out to push a raven curl from her friends chocolate eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had some stuff to sort out in my head." She didn't want to elaborate; sure her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated or even well received. She knew that Callie's family were very Christian so she had never confided in her friend her biggest secret, that she was gay. All her friends knew, and most of Callie's too but they would never tell her for the same reasons she was reluctant to. They wouldn't want the friends to fall out over something as trivial as Arizona's sexual orientation so they kept quit, for both their friends sakes.

"I could help, you always tell me everything. We have no secrets." Callie silently added _except the fact that I think I've fallen in love with you. _

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you think. Check out my other stories if you like this one. Oh and I love reviews. They make me smile. Like this =D **


	2. Chapter 2: Do you remember?

Chapter 2 – Do you remember?

**A/N: First off I just want to clear some things that a reviewer said. A comment was made about children having sex, which is completely disgusting. I live in the Wales in the UK, so I'm British. The age of consent here is 16, I don't know what it is where ever you're from but that's what I've grown up with. I'm sorry if you disagree with the laws in my country but that's just the way it is, so I fail to see how I have done anything wrong. Thank you to everyone who left me lovely reviews. You're all awesome.**

**funkyshaz57: **Thank you so much for your review, it made me feel so much better after reading the other one. Thank you for defending me, it means allot. And I agree, I think my summary and rating were enough of a warning. I've read it and I love Taking the plunge. But I will tread carefully, all scenes will be tasteful anyway so no worries. **littlepoo15: **I'm glad you like it. **TheQueen: **Thanks =) **liz: **I will keep going with this story. **Calzonafan123:** Thanks =) **bluenails85: **I wanted to show that both of them were having conflicted feelings and that it wasn't one sided =) **I'llbearound:** Yay =) **Calzona: **I'm glad you like it. I love seeing familiar reviewers from my other stories. **Quinn: **Yeah, they are hopelessly in love.

**I don't own Grey's =(**

_Last time:_ "I could help, you always tell me everything. We have no secrets." Callie silently added _except the fact that I think I've fallen in love with you. _

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"I know." Arizona smiles softly, "But its ok now. It's all good." She wanted to tell Callie that her feelings for her were changing but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if she rejected her.

Callie decided to let it go. She was just happy Arizona had finally stopped avoiding her.

"It's late. Maybe you should stay over tonight." Callie stated, she knew it wasn't that late but she really wanted Arizona to stay.

"I guess." Arizona replied, she was beginning to rethink coming to spend time so close to Callie. It all seemed so much clearer before she was in the room with her; she so desperately wanted her friend to know that she wanted more than friendship.

"Callie?" she shifted so that they could see each other.

"Yeah."

"What are best friends?" She knew that she probably sounded weird but she wanted to know what Callie thought best friends were meant to be. Whether they still fit that.

"I don't think I understand the question Arizona." Callie giggled, Arizona often had times where she would ask random questions. Callie found it quite adorable.

"I mean, to you, what is a best friend?" Arizona moved closer so that she could look into Callie's eyes, the Latina had never been very good at guarding her eyes, Arizona loved how when she looked into them she could tell if she was telling the truth.

"Well I don't know. I mean everyone has a best friend. I guess a best friend is the person that we tell everything too, and keep no secrets from." Both girls looked down at that statement, they both had secrets from the person they considered their best friend. What they didn't know was that their secrets were the same.

"When we are sad," Callie continued daring to look up at Arizona "we seek them out. They are the only who can truly console us. When we are happy they are the one we most want to share our joy with." Arizona smiled, that is exactly how they were, they were that person for each other.

Callie knew that the next thing was something best friends were supposed to share but she also knew that it's not something Arizona had ever confided in her, she had confided in Arizona but now she couldn't.

"When we are crushing on someone, they are the person who we turn to because we know they will listen to us pour our hearts out, listen to every detail of that special guy." Arizona blanched at that, she had no special guy and she never would, she also knew she could never confide in Callie about her crushes. Callie noticed Arizona's crestfallen look and reached out to hold her hand.

"When we are in love they are the person we most want to share it with," both girls subconsciously squeezed each other's hands at that, if only they knew how true that was.

"When we are heartbroken, while we cannot they curse those damn bastards to hell for us." Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes. Even when she felt like her world was falling apart, Callie could make her smile.

"But Arizona, best friends are different for everyone. You're my best friend; you always will be, no matter what happens down the line. No matter how much we change, or . . . whatever. We will always be best friends, nothing can change that. Ever." Callie watched as a single tear fell from her best friends blue eyes, she leant forward to embrace her in a hug.

Arizona pressed her cheek to Callie's neck and breathed her in, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on." Callie pulled away somewhat reluctantly, catching hold of Arizona's pale hand and urging her to her feet. "Let's get into bed and talk, you used to love it when we spent hours talking before we go to sleep." Arizona smiled and followed Callie to her wardrobe, accepting the nightdress Callie handed her before texting her Mom to let her know she wouldn't be home.

As she turned around Arizona caught sight of Callie pulling on her own night dress and her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realise just how beautiful her friend was. She blushed as Callie caught her looking before she turned to change into her own. What she didn't know was that Callie was now the one whose breath caught as she watched the blonde elegantly slip into the pale blue silky gown.

Climbing into bed Arizona lay on her pillow facing Callie. The dark haired girl smiled at her, before searching for her hand under the blanket.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Arizona nodded; she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"You were wearing those dungarees and I was wearing that awful pink and white dress that mami made me wear on our first day of kindergarten." Callie smiled as she remembered little Arizona in her dungarees.

"Hey those dungarees were awesome."

"They were." Callie smiled fondly. "You hardly ever took them off. You wore them for nearly the whole year, until your mom literally had to hide them from you." Callie teased her best friend.

"Yeah says the girl who slept in a pink all in one ensemble until you were like 10." Arizona retorted.

"Hey. You said you liked that." Callie slapped Arizona arm playfully.

"You were . . . are my best friend. Of course I liked everything you wear."

"I remember when you taught me that hand patting game. Do you remember Arizona? We used to sit for hours in front of the fire, you were trying to get me to do it right, but I never could."

"Yeah I remember, now when we sit in front of the fire we talk about mark, or . . ." Arizona trailed of, thinking of the number of times she wanted to blurt out how she was gay and that she liked this really cute girl but she always held her tongue.

Quickly changing the subject she shook the thought from her mind. "Do you remember when I saw you on the beach, you were just sitting there last year, so I decided to join you and we just sat here looking out at the sea and up at the stars for hours?"

"Yeah." Callie remembered that night, realising now that the feeling she had when Arizona was lying next to her in the sand was more than friendship, at the time she thought it was weird but didn't once put it down to Arizona. "It was a full moon that night."

"Yeah, you tried to scare me, talking about werewolves," Arizona remembered. "You thought it would be funny to pounce on me and tickle me after we had just talked about it and sat there, in the dark I might add."

"That was sooo funny. Did you know you scream like a girl?" Callie teased.

"I am a girl." Arizona chuckled.

"Yeah you are." Callie whispered, thinking how if she wasn't things would be easier. "But hey you got your own back anyway, that nogie ruined my hair." Arizona was grateful for Callie bringing up something humorous, the way her friend had whispered yes you are had left Arizona feeling all funny, something she couldn't explain.

"Yep, that was awesome." Arizona wanted Callie to hold her but she didn't know how to ask, all this reminiscing was just reminding her of how much her feelings had actually changed, but it was also comforting, it showed that they were more than capable of being friends, and that meant more to Arizona than anything. "I love our little chats; remember the bean bags we used to have when we were kids?"

"Yeah, we used to cuddle up in them and gossip. W almost always both ended up snuggling on yours" Callie smiled thinking of the beanbags Arizona's brother had bought them.

"Yeah that because mine was the best. I miss that, just snuggling." Arizona gazed into Callie's eyes, she thought she saw something in them but quickly dismissed it, it could never be true.

"Come here." Callie pulled Arizona into her open arms. "We can still cuddle."

"Really?" Arizona whispered cuddling further into Callie, wrapping her arms around her tighter.

"Of course. Callie and Arizona always cuddle!" Arizona laughed, she just wished their cuddling meant as much to Callie as it did to her.

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you think. Check out my other stories if you like this one. Oh and I love reviews. They make me smile. Like this =D **


	3. Chapter 3: Did you just?

Chapter 3 – Did you just?

**A/N: Everybody has difficult years, but allot of times the difficult years end up being the greatest years of your whole entire life, if you survive them. So don't let the hard times get you down. Thank you to everyone who left me lovely reviews. You're all awesome.**

**Calzonafan123:** Glad you liked it! We will just have to wait a little while for them to reveal things to each other, but maybe they will tell others. **Chocochick: **Thanks **NncyL72: **Thanks **littlepoo15: **Thanks **TakeOffMyGauzePaws: **It's sad I know but it is hard to tell people your gay, especially people close to you. Even more so if they're from a religious background. I have a few things planned so we'll see what happens. Awww I'm sorry you don't have a best friend. We could be fanfiction besties if you want? =D **SpuffyCalzona615: **I agree they are cute. Thanks **michelle: **I'm glad I've got you hooked. **FightingIrishFan15: **Thanks **funkyshaz57: **Thankyou for your lovely comment and idea. I thought about what best friends are and tried to make it seem real. **LEIDEE D: **Thanks for the compliment on my writing style

**I don't own Grey's =(**

_Last time: _"Of course. Callie and Arizona always cuddle!" Arizona laughed, she just wished their cuddling meant as much to Callie as it did to her.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Mmmmm, oh."

Callie woke to moans and shifting beneath her. If she wasn't half dead from sleep she would have realised that Arizona was beneath her, moaning, in a way Callie had dreamed about, many times. And the shifting was actually Arizona's pelvis rubbing against Callie's hip bone. She might also have realised the Arizona was dreaming, a very, very nice dream.

"Oh mmmmm oh."

"Arizona." Callie tried in vain to wake her best friend from her dream. Arizona in the midst of her dream continued to grind against her in her sleep. "Arizona wake up." Callie was beginning to realise what was happening, her best friend was having an intimate dream, a dream she shouldn't be there to witness, no matter how much she was guiltily enjoying the look of pure pleasure on the smaller girls face as she writhed beneath her.

"Oh God Arizona please wake up." Callie nudged her again, moaning herself at the feeling of Arizona's heat pressing again and again against her bare hip bone. "Fuck Arizona wake up." Callie was close to letting her hands wander, she was enjoying this way too much.

Arizona's eyes flew open; reality hitting her like a truck, she hadn't told Callie how she felt, Callie wasn't making love to her. She was in fact dreaming and grinding herself onto her best friend.

Arizona could feel how close to her climax she was as Callie started shifting above her, putting pressing in the right places, unintentionally as she tried to move out of their entangled embrace.

"Calliope don't move!" Arizona whimpered her pleasure heightening; knowing what would happen if any more delicious pressure was applied to her centre. She had to forcefully remind herself not to buck her hips to seek out the release she was on the edge of and so desperately wanted.

"What, why?" Callie was oblivious to how close Arizona was and she shifted which dragged her hip bone across Arizona's hot, wet centre as she moved to a sitting position on her knees between her best friends legs.

"Oh oh ooooooooh." Arizona's body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure coiled from her centre, racing through her like wildfire. Her slim body spasmed beneath her friend as aftershocks of her orgasm flooded through her. Embarrassed she brought her hands to her red face, reluctant to look at the disgust she was bound to find on Callie's face.

"Did you just . . ." Callie trailed off catching up with the sight she had just witnessed. Her best friend just orgasmed beneath her. Callie's own arousal skyrocketed at the realisation.

Arizona groaned. "I'm so sorry Calliope. I'll just go." She moved in an aim to get out of the bed.

"Arizona wait! It's ok." _It was HOT! _Callie added silently. "It happens sometimes, everyone has dreams Arizona its fine. Do you . . . want breakfast?" Callie had to move away from this topic before she did something she would regret, like pushing Arizona down gently onto the bed and making her make those sounds all over again. _Think none sexy thoughts Callie! Um porridge, weetabix. Killing puppies!_

"Um sure . . ." Arizona trailed of unsure of what just happened. Callie was acting surprisingly calm and collected despite the fact Arizona had just climaxed from rubbing herself on the Latinas hip bone. She decided not to look a gift horse in the face and followed Callie down the stairs for breakfast. She couldn't believe how Callie was acting like nothing happened, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was so sure Callie would be disgusted and ask her to leave. She thought about telling Callie that the dream was about her but then again, that would scare her off right? I mean Callie isn't gay.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"What was so important that you had to drag me out of bed before noon on a Sunday Arizona. Gosh a girl needs her sleep." Teddy grumbled to her best friend as they sprawled out on the lush grass of the park down the road from Teddy's house.

"I um. Oh my god Teddy it was awful. I'm so embarrassed." Arizona cried into her other best friends shoulder.

"What? Why? Arizona what did you do?" Teddy hugged her friend tightly, concerned. Arizona only cries when she's told off by someone, and when talking to authority figures and over . . . "Did something happen with Callie?" Teddy ventured.

"I . . . Teddy, she's going to hate me once she's had time to think about what happened this morning."

"Did you make a move? Oh my god, Az did you plant one on the poor girl?" Teddy teased her friend, she hated emotional stuff, but she put up with it for Arizona, everyone loved Arizona.

"Teddy this isn't funny." Arizona whined.

"Ok I'm sorry. Did you kiss her? Seriously now?"

"Not exactly. It was so much worse." Arizona confided burying her burning face into Teddy's shoulder.

"Worse? Worse how?" Teddy asked intrigued. "Oh my god did you to do the nasty?"

"Oh my god Teddy, who are you? Christina?" Arizona moaned. "And no, not exactly."

"Will you stop being so freaking ambiguous and spit it the hell out already?" Teddy urged her best friend who seemed to be getting more and more worked up.

"Remember the dreams I was telling you about?" Arizona blushed.

"Yeah the ones where Callie is your leading lady?" Teddy pondered the thought. "No! Arizona? You had a sex dream when you stayed at Callie's last night?" Teddy smiled inwardly; she found the situation rather amusing.

"It gets worse." Arizona flopped on to her back and covered her face so that she wouldn't have to look at Teddy when she said it; she wished the world would swallow her whole.

"Oh my god she heard you moaning in your sleep?" Teddy struggled not to let a giggle slip past her mischievous lips.

"Yep. But it still gets worse." Teddy was confused. How could it be worse? It's not like Callie knew it was about her, right?

"You moaned her name didn't you. OMG Arizona she knows doesn't she?" teddy gasped.

"No. At least I don't think so. And it's still worse than that. I fucking orgasmed Teddy!" Arizona blurted her face now the colour of a tomato. Teddy was stunned in to silence. Minutes went by where Teddy sat there staring at Arizona, mouth opening and closing, doing a very impressive imitation of a fish.

"Say something Teddy." Arizona cried.

"You came? How is that even possible? Don't you need like . . . you know? Stimulation?" Teddy was confused.

"Stimulation? Really Teddy? Seriously? She was the freaking stimulation, she woke up to me basically humping her hip in my sleep."

Teddy burst into fits of belly laughs.

"Teddy stop it!" Arizona shoved the blonde. "Teddy I'm already humiliated enough. Please, I just need you to tell me it's ok. That I haven't just ruined the best thing in my life. That I haven't just lost Calliope."

"Awwww Arizona sweetie, I'm sure Callie won't just not be your friend over this, surely she has sex dreams too, everyone does, and it's not something that can be controlled." Teddy tried to comfort her teary friend. "What did she say?"

"She said that it's ok and that it happens sometimes and then asked me if I want breakfast. Then we ate with her parents and Aria before they got ready to go to church."

"See. Callie is fine, she didn't kick you out or anything and she doesn't know that it was her you were imagining so stop worrying." Teddy looked out across the park, seemingly deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona asked, spotting her friend's faraway look.

"I wonder what Callie's priest would say if he knew you came on Callie this morning. Or Callie's Dad for that matter, and gosh could you imagine her mom?"

"Oh my god Teddy!" Arizona playfully slapped her friends arm. "You are no help."

"You love me really. Hey, there's Addison." Teddy spotted the firey hair of Callie's other best friend, "Hey Addie! Over here! Come join?"

The red headed beauty made her way over to the two blonde and plonked herself down on the grass between them.

"Hey girlies! What is new?" Addison asked as she took in Arizona's sorrowful look and the obvious amusement plastered on Teddy's face.

"Our very own Disney Princess here had an orgasm from rubbing up against a certain Latina." Teddy informed the newest arrival.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Oh my God Teddy I will hit you with a brick." Arizona flung herself back onto the grass once again covering her face. This was beginning to be a very familiar position.

"You came? On Callie? How the fuck did that happen?" Addison giggled.

"Ughhh!" Arizona groaned. "Somebody shoot me!"

"Teddy?" Addison probed the blonde for more information.

"Arizona had a spicy dream staring Torres and Callie woke up to Arizona sleep fucking her hip. Long story shot, Callie knows Az's O face."

Addison too burst into a round of laughter, once again setting off Teddy.

"So glad you're enjoying my pain! Can this get any worse?" Arizona cried, drowned out by the laughter of the two 'children' rolling about in the grass laughing at her expense.

"How can I even look Callie in the face at school tomorrow?"

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you think. Check out my other stories if you like this one. Oh and I love reviews. They make me smile. Like this =D **


	4. Chapter 4  How did you know?

Chapter 4 – How did you know?

**A/N: Okay so it has been forever since I updated and for that I am incredibly sorry. But I'm back and I am hoping to updated more frequently .Thank you to everyone who left me lovely reviews. You're all awesome.**

**librarynerd: **Mortified would be an understatement! Can you imagine lol **allthingsluv: **I'm glad you are enjoying this and that you agree that its appropriately written for the age groups, I've had a few pm's saying that it's not but thanks for your support. I am sorry for that wait. Oh and good writing? Thank you. **TakeOffMyGauzePaws: **Me too. Thank you Yay fanfic bestie. Nice to meet you! x **Calzonafan123: **I'm so happy you thought last chapter was funny. **NncyL2: **Thanks **adelinau: **F'awesome? What does that mean? Lol I'm glad you thought it wsa hot. **SpuffyCalzona615: **Thank you Sorry for the wait. **chakeroo: **We will have to wait and see **littlepoo15: **I'm glad the last chapter amused you Here's more. **L: **Thank you, sorry for the wait. **JCaplover: **Sorry for the wait, I'm glad you love it. **sqh123: **It would have sucked lol. I'm glad you found it funny. Sorry for the wait. **cascan-mx: **I am finally continuing lol, I'm so thrilled you think it is great.

**I don't own Grey's =(**

_Last time: _"So glad you're enjoying my pain! Can this get any worse?" Arizona cried, drowned out by the laughter of the two 'children' rolling about in the grass laughing at her expense.

"How can I even look Callie in the face at school tomorrow?"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Arizona? Honey? It's gone 7. You have school." Arizona's mother declared as she made her way into Arizona's room without knocking.

"Mom. I'm 16, can't you finally start knocking before you come in? What if I was changing?" Arizona moaned as she forced herself to rub the sleep out of her eyes and sit up in bed to speak to her mother.

"Come on now Arizona, we are both ladies, and I'm your mother, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I can't go to school today. I'm sick." Arizona faked a cough, hoping it was good enough to fool her mom, there's no way she could go to school today and face Callie after what had happened yesterday.

"Arizona Robbins you are my baby girl and I would know if you were sick. You become a baby when you are sick and you would have crawled into bed with us if you were. Now get your butt out of bed, dressed and down stairs for breakfast before I dress you myself."

"But mom!" Arizona whined. "There's no way I can go to school today. I feel awful." Arizona attempted to convince her mom to let her stay at home once more, a picture of a disgusted Callie's face motivating her.

Barbara stopped hanging fresh washing into her daughter's white wooden wardrobe and turned to face her daughter, hearing the desperation in her daughter's voice. As soon as she saw the young blondes face she could see that something was wrong.

"Ok what's really wrong?" Barbara sat down beside her daughter.

"Nothing mom I'm just sick and I think it would be best if I spent today in bed. I'm really not up for school today." Arizona pleaded with her mother.

"Arizona I would like to think that I know my daughter pretty well, well enough to know when something is bothering her." The older woman reached out to take her daughters hand in hers and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Now tell Mommy what's bothering you." Barbara smiled comfortingly at Arizona.

"Mom!"

"Arizona baby talk to me."

"Ughhhh!" Arizona hated it when her mom could read through her. "Fine." Arizona knew it would be pointless to avoid her mother now. "I guess you could say I'm having some trouble with a… friend." Arizona blushed, remembering that 'trouble'.

"Trouble."

"Yeah trouble."

"I'm not getting more than that am I?" Barbara questioned.

"Nope." Arizona smirked.

"Okay so trouble."

"Yeah and now I am worried about seeing her again tomorrow."

"So it's a her? Your 'friend'?" Arizona mother enquired.

Arizona narrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows, courtesy of Addison at her mother.

"Yeah."

"You like this girl don't you honey?" Barbara began to understand why her daughter was so anguished.

Arizona looked at her mom and willed the tears making themselves known in her eyes not to fall.

"Oh honey." Barbara gathered her daughter in her arms. Arizona willingly climbed from beneath her duvet to the safety of her mother's arms.

"I really screwed up mom; she's never going to speak to me again." Arizona cried, wiping her tears on her mother's dressing gown.

"Hey now, look at me. My daughter is a kind, caring, wonderful young woman. There's not a person worth knowing in this world that would pass up talking to you. I know you Arizona, and I know that you aren't capable of doing anything awful enough to warrant someone shutting you out of their life." Barbara stroked Arizona's blonde waves.

"But mom what if she doesn't want to speak to me again, I mean, I can't lose her. It would kill me." Arizona looked so vulnerable and heartbroken that Barbara couldn't help but wonder who could possibly capture her daughters heart this much and only one name sprung to mind.

"Callie."

"What?" Arizona looked up confused.

"It's Callie isn't it?"

"What? How did you…" Arizona looked at her mother, dumbfounded.

"There's no-one else that I know that could get you this upset over fear of never talking to them again." Barbara smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"I can't lose her mom. She's my best friend."

"Arizona, I know Calliope almost as well as I know you, she is like a second daughter to me. And I can tell you something for free, there is no way that girl would stop talking to you okay so stop worrying." Barbara gave Arizona's shoulder a squeeze and kissed her forehead before standing up and pulling Arizona's duvet with her.

"Now wipe away those tears, get out of bed, put on an outfit that will Grab Callie's attention and apologise for screwing up."

"But mom…"

"No buts Arizona, we all have problems and fallings out but we still have to go to school. You will never become a doctor by taking days of school when you feel upset. Arizona dear I love you but you really do need to go to school. I know it's hard but things will work out, I promise you." Barbara quickly put the rest of the fresh laundry in the wardrobe before smiling once more at her daughter before closing the door behind her before knocking on Timothy's door, after last month's incident she had learnt that knocking was best before entering her eldests room.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Arizona hoped her mother was right as she reluctantly slid out of bed, padding barefooted to her wardrobe. What to wear? Using her dainty hand Arizona flicked through her wardrobe before a flash of pink caught her eye. She quickly moved the other clothes to get a better look before smiling softly to herself. Perfect. Calliope had bought her this outfit last month as a thank you for helping her look after young cousins. Arizona had a special way with children.

20 minutes later Arizona stepped in front of her full length mirror and took a deep breath before surveying her appearance. Tight pink dress with a thin black belt decorating her tiny waist, check. Pale pink cashmere cardigan, check. Pretty black heels to match her belt, check. Blonde hair perfectly straight, check. One more deep breath later Arizona brushed her hands over her dress and headed down stairs to eat breakfast with her mother and brother.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Arizona was worried her heart would give out as she approached her home room that morning. She knew that just beyond that door sat Calliope. Coming to a halt at the door Arizona peered into the small window that their home room teacher had covered in green plastic making all its inhabitants look sick. Her eyes quickly scanned the room landing on a girl at the back sitting on the large wooden desk, both feet lent on the back wall, chatting to a guy with 'green' hair. She didn't need to see her face to know it was Callie, she'd know that profile anywhere. Seeing the tell-tale signs that the beautiful young woman was about to turn around Arizona herself spun around, back against the wall next to the door, breathing heavily.

_Oh my god. What I am doing? I can't do this. _

"Arizona lovely, you need to push down on the handle to get in." Arizona spun on heels coming face to face with her home room teacher who also took her for English. She blushed under her favourite teachers gaze. "Do you need a minute?" Mrs Fretwell asked.

Grateful for her teachers offer Arizona smiled but politely declined.

"No thank you Mrs Fretwell. I have to go in sometime right?" Arizona fidgeted with her English folder.

"Is everything alright Arizona?" Mrs Fretwell asked, worried about her star pupil.

"Yeah. I uh…" Arizona wanted to ask her teacher something, something she thought her teacher would be able to help her with.

"Arizona I can ask one of the class to do the register for me if you'd like to talk. We have time until you move on to your first class, and I'm pretty sure you have me first thing and I promise not to make you do lines if you're late." Mrs Fretwell smiled at her attempt at a joke.

Before answering Arizona looked past her teachers shoulder to where Callie had now moved and was looking out the window towards the drop off area. She looked so pretty, Arizona just wanted to walk up behind her and wrap her arms around her middle. Gulping Arizona realised she needed to talk to someone, and she was sure Mrs Fretwell could help.

"Please." Arizona asked.

"Ok you wait her while I get the others to settle and sort out which of them I trust enough to keep things under control and do the register." Mrs Fretwell smiled at Arizona and then opened the classroom door. Once her presence was known the class settled quickly. Mrs Fretwell was a favourite amongst her students and they all respected her enough to know when it was time to calm down.

"Good morning class, it's nice to see you all looking so fresh faced and ready for another week." Soft giggles waved across the class and Mrs Fretwell joined in. "I need to talk to Arizona Robbins about something this morning so I'd be very grateful if you could all bear with me and get on with any outstanding pieces of work that you may have right now. And my guess is that's the vast majority of you." She looked pointedly at Mark Sloan and his group of Friends. Laughter bubbled again before dying down again once the teacher began to speak. "April I'd like you to please do the register and Callie lovely, keep this lot under control for me. I'll be back soon as."

Mrs Fretwell put today's resources down on her desk before giving her class the look and approaching the door. Before she could leave Callie had rushed forward and caught her wrist preventing her from reaching out to open the door.

"Mrs Fretwell? Is Arizona ok?" Callie asked, worried etched into her beautiful features.

"I think so Callie, she just seems to have something worrying her and I had the feeling she had something she needed to get out so I offered to talk with her. I'm sure she's fine lovely, don't look so worried." Mrs Fretwell smiled at how much her young students cared about each other.

Callie nodded and reluctantly joined her friends still worried about her best friend. Arizona wasn't one to talk about her feelings with teachers. But Mrs Fretwell was lovely and only a few years older than them having graduated just months before becoming their teacher at the being of this school year. Plus she was much cooler than the rest of their teachers, the kind that Callie had bundles of respect for, one that could identify with their students and joke and have fun with them but knew where to draw the line and could keep her class focused and was fair. Fair was always a good thing with teachers.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"So what is bothering you?" Mrs Fretwell asked once Arizona was comfortable in the bean bag opposite her. One of her requests as a new teacher in this schools was to turn one of the rooms into a quiet room filled with comfortable bean bags to relax in so that troubled students had a place to reflect or talk if they needed to.

"I uh… how did you know your wife was the one?" Arizona blurted.

"Sorry?" Mrs Fretwell asked, having thought she'd mistaken what her student had asked.

"How did you know that your wife was the one, like how did you know it was worth risking things for, like friendship?"

Mrs Fretwell couldn't say she was surprised by the topic of conversation but she was shocked that Arizona had asked, she didn't hide the fact that she was gay but no student had asked about it, and the school prided themselves on the diversity of their staff but they didn't ask her about it either.

Realising that she hadn't said anything Mrs Fretwell smiled at her student to reassure her that it was ok that shed asked that question. Arizona visibly relaxed into the soft pink material surrounding her.

"It's hard to explain but I will try to give it ago. Complex emotions such as love are hard to explain with just words."

"Thank you Miss." Arizona's gratitude shone in her eyes.

"Where to start?" Mrs Fretwell looked out the window reminiscing.

"How about the beginning? I've always found that a good place Miss." Arizona prompted.

"Okay." Mrs Fretwell smiled. "When I first met Katherine we became friends instantly. We could talk for hours and not even realise that time had passed by." Arizona smiled; she couldn't help but liken that to her and Callie. "There is one time in particular that I remember, we were talking one night and before we knew it, it was time for me to get to class." Mrs Fretwell smiled at the memory.

"You stayed up all night? We always do that." Arizona slipped up.

"You and who?" Mrs Fretwell raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, so you met at school?" Arizona changed the subject.

"Nope, I was at uni. Nice try at changing the subject there by the way." Mrs Fretwell smiled.

"I try." Arizona smiled shyly.

"Anyway. That night I realised that what I felt for her was way more than just friendship, way more than best friends even. And yes I was scared but I was so excited at the same time. What did make it difficult was that she was only just beginning to admit to herself that she was gay, and there were many times where she'd go back to saying things like 'if' I'm gay." Mrs Fretwell was still smiling, Arizona didn't understand.

"Weren't you upset?" Arizona asked, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Of course I was, but I guess I had faith, there were so many things that had to have fallen into place for us to even have met, how could we not be meant to be?"

Arizona smiled.

"After that night things progressed and we became a couple and we have been together ever since." Arizona couldn't help but smile and the faraway look on her teachers face. It was plain to see how much love she felt for her wife.

"I'm not going to say that things always went smoothly. We had a few obstacles that we had to overcome but the beauty of them was that our love grew stronger after every one. And now? We are stronger than ever. We are so happy right now." Mrs Fretwell wiped a stray tear on her check. Talking about Katherine always filled her with so much emotion. The love she felt for that woman was indescribable.

Arizona too wiped a tear from her eye.

"So who is the lucky lady may I ask?" Mrs Fretwell asked composing herself. She had a pretty good idea but she didn't want to push Arizona.

"She doesn't feel that way about me Mrs Fretwell." Mrs Fretwell smirked. "She is totally straight."

"How do you know for sure?" Mrs Fretwell asked.

"I know that because she dates guys, is totally catholic and just… she's not gay." Arizona was becoming tearful.

"Do you want some advice?" Arizona nodded yes. "Don't give up on her just yet. It is extremely hard as you know to be true to yourself when others believe who you are is wrong. Especially if she is religious as you just said. She may just need time. And Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"Let her know how you feel. She might surprise you. And if it turns out that she doesn't feel the same at least you can say you tried. And believe me, Calliope Torres is not going to stop being friends with you over this, she's a smart girl and she adores you."

Arizona sat there mouth agape.

"She's actually worried about you right now. She asked me if you were ok before I came out to speak with you. You should talk to her Arizona; at least tell her you're ok."

Arizona gazed at her teacher with thoughtful eyes. She was touched that Callie was thinking about her and still cared after what happened but there was something else bothering her right now.

"What is it?" Mrs Fretwell asked. "Is my hair sticking up?" he teacher ran her fingers through her hair.

"No." Arizona chuckled. "It's just, how did you know it was Callie?" Arizona looked at her teacher curiously.

"Well, it had to be someone in your class right now seeing as you were reluctant to go in. And thinking about the girls in your class, there's a few I can cross out straight away. And I thought it would be safer to stick to those who you are most friendly with, starting with April, She is lovely and I know you look out for her when the guys are being jerks." Arizona smiled. "But I don't think its April. And then there's Izzie, you seem close but not especially, not enough to stay up all night chatting. And Meredith? Nope I don't think so, she's always brooding after Derek and we both know he's totally in love with her as she is with him. And then there's Christina, you two are just too different but have a totally great friendship. And then there's Addison. She is Callie's other best friend am I right?" At Arizona's nod she continued. "Well she's a ladies man almost as much as Teddy is."

At that Arizona burst in to fits of laughter.

Smiling Mrs Fretwell continued.

"And that just leaves Callie." Arizona lit up at the name. "And that reaction right there is why I didn't really have to go through the process of elimination. It's the same look I used to get early on when I fell for Katherine." Arizona blushed. "Arizona lovely, just go in and talk to her, about anything, let her know you are ok."

"Thank you Mrs Fretwell."

Brinnnnnnnggggggggggggg.

"And theirs the bell. Come on you, time for English."

"Yeah time to face the tempest." Irony?

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you think. Check out my other stories if you like this one. Oh and I love reviews. They make me smile. Like this =D **


End file.
